ACampin' We Will Go
by lo8ic
Summary: The prompt was Red, Green, Blue, 3, 5 and 6. Rubies, monsters, and bikinis - oh my! Ruby red lips, the green-eyed monster, and a blue bikini, throw in three words, five disgusted faces, and six guns, and you get a typical weekend at the beach! Sum inside.


Summary: The prompt was Red, Green, Blue, 3, 5 and 6. Rubies, monsters, and bikinis - oh my! Ruby red lips, the green-eyed monster, and a blue bikini, throw in three words, five disgusted faces, and six guns, and you get a typical weekend at the beach! An extravaganza of pairings;) Tiva mainly, Pre-established McAbby, and a lovely slap of Jibbs. You may ask "how did she get this from red, green, blue, 3, 5, and 6?" well, I have absolutely no idea ;3 enjoy. Please REVIEW. I won't know if I should post more if you don't.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'.

Anthony DiNozzo had come up with the idea of everyone going to the beach. It was the day before the fourth of July. It was a pretty secluded beach, only a few people knew about it, including the team of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. They couple, and one for the best friends. After finishing up with the tents and air mattresses, everyone set their bewere going to have a few cold ones, swim some, set off some sparkelers, watch the fireworks, camp out, and have a bonfire. It was supposed to be a fun weekend away from work. Of course, some teams weren't like a family, but this one was. Their professional and private worlds were muttled and mixed. They didn't mind. Everyone was quite happy with the established family, not wanting to lose any one of them. It was a close call with Jenny in '07, and by this time, everyone's relationships were strengthened. Tim and Abby had gotten back together after Simon had left, and Mike's death had occured. Tim had told her that he didn't know what he would do if Abby ever died, and they had gotten back together. They were happy, too. Jenny and Gibbs had started dating in 2007, and were engaged after a period of a meaningful, long relationship, having become engaged in 2010.

The sad part about it is, Ziva had still been with Ray by the time it was summer. Tony was a little riffed by it, knowing Ziva deserved a better relationship, with a man that would give her what she wanted. What she needed. And most importantly, what she deserved. He was _excessively _happy when they had received news that Ray Cruiz would be out of the country during the Independence Day three-day weekend. He was free to hang out with his best friend again, and they had carpooled to the lake together. There was a tent in the back of his car, big enough for two, their two sleeping bags, an air mattress, an Igloo cooler, loaded with ice, Cokes, beers, and Snapple. There were marshmallows, graham crackers, Hershey's chocolate bars, and Jiffy-Pop popcorn in a brown paper bag, next to the cooler. Gibbs would be bringing a few stacks of firewood, a couple logs in the bed of his Chevy, and Jenny would be bringing a first aid kit. Tim and Abby were to bring coffee and cups, hot dogs and hamburgers, some fresh fruit, macaroni salad, and something for breakfast. Everybody brought a pair of pajamas, some pants and a sweatshirt, a change of clothes, towels, and their own sleeping bags and tents.

Finally arriving, relatively at the same time, at the lake, the men began to pitch three tents, one for the engaged couple, one for the dating beach towels down. Abby lathered on a coat of 15 SPF, knowing how much she burns. Jenny had been doing the same, handing the bottle to Gibbs, he slathered it onto her back, rough hands kneeding her shoulders and back, making her eyes close. He tossed it aside and sat next to his fiancee. Jenny sat in the sun, watching as Tony yanked off his tee shirt and Ziva shimmied out of her cutoffs to reveal a sapphire-blue bikini. Tony's mouth had went a little dry. She suspected, as well as Gibbs, that by the end of this weekend, they would be together. They walked to the water side-by-side, so close theirs hands almost touched. Tony smirked, turned to Ziva and took one of her wrists into his left hand as his right arm snaked around her legs, picking her up over his shoulder. A girly, un-Ziva-like shriek came from her as he began to dash through the water, dropping her in and laughing. She surfaced, pushing her hands back over her hair, pushing it into a sleek position behind her head, shock on her face. She smirked and yanked him down, too. They laughed for a little while, glad their friendship was so strong.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and stood up, pulling off his own tee shirt, tossing it back down on Jenny's face. She was laying on her towel, soaking up the sun, but jumped a little when Jethro's shirt landed over her face. He was smiling down at her when she removed the shirt to glare at him. He took her hand and started to pull her up.

"Let's go swimmin'." He said, guiding her to the lake. She had already gotten out of her shorts and shirt before applying the sunblock. It was her turn to roll her eyes. They ended up as deep as Gibbs' bottom lip, and Jenny had never been a good swimmer. She was holding onto Gibbs' shoulders, trying to stay afloat in front of him. His hands were on her hips, keeping her up. He kissed her nose and made her smile, right when she needed it. She was close to a panic attack, but he swooped in and saved the day, once again, like he always did. She couldn't help but smile.

"Ouch!" Ziva yelled. Tony was instantly by her side.

"What? What's the matter?" His voice was so full of concern, and worry, that Ziva couldn't help but feel like doing a million cartwheels. He was always there for her, no matter what, and was still worried about the smallest things. Any little utter of discontent, or pain, he was right there to help her, always _wanting _to help her.

"I think something stung me..." she said, looking down at the water. Tony looked, too, not exactly sure what to do, or think, or say. "Oww. I can not walk on my foot!" They were only as deep as their chests, not too far from shore, but not close enough to get there without using her feet. He picked her up effortlessly, starting toward the shore.

"I'll getcha in there, Zi. I'll doctor ya all up. Don't you worry your pretty little head, because Doctor Tony's gonna help you get _all _better." He said with an overdramatic acting voice, smiling, watching her smile.

"Thank you, Tony. _What _would I do without you?" She asked, carrying on the charade. They laughed a little bit at the act.

"Well, Darlin', let's not think about that!" Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders, but slipped away as he set her on the towel. "Alright, Honey, let's see what we're dealing with." He said, moving to her foot. Sure enough, a horsefly had stung her right on the pad of her foot while she was floating on her back. He ticked his tongue a few times. "Looks like you got a horsefly take a bite out of you." A very jealous, irritated Ray watched Tony and Ziva, the one that wasn't supposed to even be on the continent had shown up. He started walking, masking his hate for Tony as he went. Five digusted faces watched as he walked up to the girlfriend he didn't deserve. "All better?"

"One hundred and ten percent, Tony. Thank you." She kissed his cheek in a friendly manner, looking over to see Ray approaching them. She smiled a fake smile and said hello. "Ray, what are you doing here? I thought you said you had to go over to Europe?"

"I got back, Baby. Wanted you to be the first face I saw." Which wasn't exactly true. He had seen his other girlfriend before he came to Ziva. And that wasn't about stay a secret. As Tony helped her stand up, she went to hug Ray, stopping short when she saw a shade that didn't match his skin tone. It was a bright coral color, a shade she didn't wear. She had, today anyways, Ruby Rush.

"What is that, Ray?" She yelled. His eyes got a dead look to them. He had gotten caught and he knew it.

"What?"

"Why do you have Kiss Me Coral on your ear?"

"I-"

"Why do you smell like some cheap hotel?"

"Well-"

"Who were you with, Ray?"

"Nobody!"

"You know what Ray? I am done. _We _are done. _I_...am so sick of your empty boxes and lies. And now, you cheated on me! To tell you the truth, I wish you would just drop off the face of the earth!"

"Ziva, Babe, I only love you-" Tony stepped in as she turned away, arms folded across her chest, one hand up on her cheek to support it.

"Hey! She said she was done, and I think you should leave. Okay? Okay." He said, getting up in his face. Ray left for a few moments, letting the team know they needed to be prepared for the worst. Everyone, even Abby, had brought a gun with them, all of them by their sides ready. When Ray returned, and started yelling, six guns came out to point at him.

"We aren't done, Ziva! _I _say when we're done!" He had yelled. "What, are you gonna shoot me, just because there was another girl?" He yelled, not believing it. Gibbs shot a bullet right past his ear. Nobody messes with his little girl. NOBODY. "Alright, I'm goin'. But not because I'm afraid of you-" Gibbs shot another bullet past his head. "Alright!" He screamed, running back to his car, starting it up and getting the hell out of Dodge.

"Geez, I'm sorry, Ziva..."

"It is okay, Tim...Do not mention it. He was not worth my time."

"Sorry Miami Vice didn't turn out to be who you thought, Zi..." Tony said, putting his arm around her shoulders for a minute. She smiled, a chuckle slipping out.

"I do not need a man that cheats. Thank you, Gibbs. I do not think he'll be bothering me. I think you got your point across, loud and clear." He chuckled, he was now sitting next to her, and kissed her cheek.

"You can count on that, Ziver." Everyone laughed, and the sun was beginning to set. "I don't know about you guys, but I think it's time for a bonfire." The crowd clapped, Tony whistled, and Jenny laughed. Gibbs walked over to his Chevy, put the tailgate down, and pulled out a log, tossing it down with little effort. He pulled a match from behind his ear, flicked it with his thumb nail, set it to a stick, and placed it with the log. Jenny stood up and walked over to the tailgate, now in her sweatpants and teeshirt, ready for bed, and sat down. Gibbs grabbed a big blanket and wrapped it around them before sitting down next to her. She cuddled up to his side, one arm clutching the blanket to her. His arm wound around hers, both to protect and to warm. Ziva and Tony had both grabbed a blanket to share, as well as Tim and Abby.

"Who wants S'mores?" Tony asked, grinning. For the millionth time that night, the family clapped, a few 'yeah!'s sounding out with the clapping into the silent, July night. They broke out the chocolate, graham crackers, and marshmallows, and the sticks were found in the woods, by Troop Leader Jethro. He had picked out six good sticks, whittled them to a point, and sterilized them in the fire. Jenny set up the S'more Station and the team sat around, toasting the marshmallows. Jethro's was burnt all around, a charcoal black color, Tony and Tim's were burnt some, but not the way their boss's was.

"Jethro, how do you eat that?" Jenny asked in disgust.

"It gives it flavor, Jen." He explained.

"Well, I like mine the way Ziva and Abby's are; golden brown, warm, gooey and perfect!"

"Want me make you one, Hun?" Jethro asked, polishing off his first one.

"Would you please?" She asked, batting her eye lashes.

"Yes, Dear." He said, smirking. She punched his arm lightly. At least twenty minutes later, the tally went something like this:

Jethro - 6 S'mores  
>Tony - 5 S'mores<br>Tim - 4 S'mores  
>Ziva - 4 S'mores<br>Jenny - 3 S'mores  
>Abby - 2 S'mores<p>

When the last of the embers began to glow, Tim and Abby parted to their tent, and so did Tony and Ziva. Jethro and Jenny, now sitting on the ground, waited for the last coals to die down. One leg was bent up, the other laying flat. Jenny was leaning on his chest, legs straight out. His arm was around her shoulders, coming down across to her other arm. He kissed the top of her head. Her eyes were closed and she was almost asleep. They went into their tents and pulled off their shoes, crawling into the extra large sleeping bag.

Tim and Abby were huddled up in their sleeping bag, Tim was snoring quietly, making Abby smile, trying not to laugh. She listened to the steady rhythem of his heartbeat, his steady snoring, and let it lull her into a deep sleep, also being helped by the fresh air. As their breathing began to coincide, and both were asleep, Tony and Ziva were already in a deep slumber. They had moved closer and closer in their sleep, neither aware of how they would soon end up. Sleeping bags unzipped, they rolled toward each other, her back against his chest, his arm naturally going around her waist, their legs bent the same way, his behind hers. His head was buried in her hair, mouth nudged against her shoulder. Her hand was on his, arm folded on top of his.

By the time morning rolled around, they were nestled peacefully, not realizing how they were sleeping. As the birds chirped and the sun rose, Ziva rolled over, waking up, hearing Tony take in a breath, announcing that he was awakening also. She smiled sleepily, their eyes opening and meeting. It didn't register to them that they were so close, cuddling in a tent in one sleeping bag.

"Good morning..." Ziva said tiredly, yawning before speaking.

"Hi...Oh!" Tony replied, realizing they were so close. Their eyes were wide as they searched each other's faces. They came closer and closer, faces mere centimeters apart. Abby's voice snapped them apart.

"Hey guys! You up yet! Time for breakfast! Come on, Tony, it's your favorite! Bacon, sausage, pancakes, strawberries, and coffee! Ziva, come on!" Tony's eyes were sad, begging her to stay, they had pushed themselves into a sitting position, and Ziva had started to stand. He held onto her hand, opening his mouth to say something. She smiled sadly, and watched as he stood up next to her.

"Ziva I...I want you to know something."

"Come on, let's go!" Gibbs yelled. "Coffee's getting cold!" Of course, Gibbs would be the one that shouted that the coffee was getting cold. They both smiled and let their heads drop to either side, rolling theirs eyes gently at the last comment yelled. Tony and Ziva resumed talking with their eyes a moment later, he kissed her softly, thumb running over her cheekbone.

"We'll talk about it...okay, my Little Ninja?" She pushed her lips up onto his, smiling.

"Okay, My Little Hairy Butt. Now let's go eat! I am hungry." Ziva unzipped the tent, stepping out and stretching, arms up at her neck, taking a deep breath in and smiling at the family gathered around the morning campfire. "Good morning, everyone." She said, walking over to the fire.

"Well, good morning, sleeping beauty. Thought you'd never get outta bed." Gibbs said, passing her a cup of coffee, smiling at his daughter. "Where's DiNozzo? Still asleep?"

"Tony will be right out, it is taking him a minute to wake up."

"Tony, I'm eating your pancakes!" Tim yelled.

"Over my dead body!" Tony yelled, emerging from the tent, running to the campfire, tripping over a root, toppling to Ziva, falling against her 'accidently'. "Woah!" He said, looking back at the root that committed the crime.

"Jesus, Tony!" Jenny said, Gibbs was laughing at him, and Tim was yanking him up by the hand.

"Thanks, McHelping-Hand, sorry Zi."

"It is fine. Did you get hurt?"

"Nah, but I'm thinking that root's gonna when it's chopped up and burned in the fire. So, good morning, everyone!"

"Good morning," Abby said, yawning, resting her head on Tim's shoulder.

"Happy fourth of July!" Jenny said.

"So, what are we gonna do today? Stay here, or go to that festival?" Gibbs asked, standing up and walking toward the shore. He turned around, cup of coffee in his hand, elbow bent in.

"I want to go to the festival!" Abby said, bouncing, holding Tim's hand.

"Me too," Tim agreed.

"Me three!" Jenny chimed in.

"Me four!" Ziva added.

"Count me in, five!" Tony requested. Gibbs arched his eyebrows.

"Well, the 'me's have it. Everybody get dressed, we gotta get there."

"So, what's gonna be there, besides the fireworks at night?" Abby asked.

"Live music, good food, and vendors. It's gonna be a blast!" Tony stated, pumped about all the hot dogs, french fries, dough boys, fried candy bars, candy apples, cotton candy, popcorn, ice cream, and, damn, those fireworks will be awesome. The couples knew it didn't start until five o'clock, so they swam and relaxed, waiting it out.

When it was five, they loaded into the cars and off they went. The couples walked around the festival holding hands, buying dough boys and sodas and such. Occasionally the men would lean in and kiss the girls' lips or cheek and make them smile. When the dark finally fell, the couples got situated on the blankets in the field, postioned with heads toward the sky. The boys had to run to the cars to grab the women's sweaters, it had gotten kind of chilly out. Abby had a black zip-up, pointy ears on the hood. Ziva had a maroon pullover, hood down. Jenny's was a navy zip-up sweat shirt.

Gibbs sat down first, Jenny going to sit by his side, head on his shoulder, his arm around her shoulders comfortably. Tony was sitting with Ziva sitting in front of her, his legs positioned around hers, his arms wrapped securely around her arms, head resting on her shoulder for the time being. Tim and Abby were sitting similar to Jenny and Gibbs, his arm wound tightly around her waist, her head on his chest. The fireworks started.

After an hour and a half of the destroying of the rainbow, the family headed home. Those weren't the only fireworks that went on that night. For the first time together, Tony and Ziva made fireworks of their own to the serene sounds of loon calls, cricket chirping, and the russel of leaves in the wind. It was romantic. Of course, they weren't the only ones. Gibbs and Jenny sparked a fire that night, too. Tim took Abby from the dark to the colorfull streams and crackles of the color spectrum. All of them made sure to be quiet enough not to make anybody think they were making love. Tomorrow was their last day camping. But tonight was about one another.


End file.
